The State of Her
by PrimordialWoman
Summary: What's with Moira's obsession with altering DNA? Her past might have that answer. Rated M for adult content. Original character involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, how's it going? I have finally gotten around to typing up my newest fanfiction. If you are reading my other one I will update it soon, I promise. Anyway, this fanfiction will be about Moira. :D and an original character. (I swear I didn't want to make an original character and hated the idea of it, but I had no other option) I really hope you all enjoy it. It is rated M due to adult themes/content (it will get pretty dark, so I'm letting y'all know ahead of time). Also I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, well I made up the OC, but you get the point.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

She was the brightest in her class. Granted, few studied molecular biology and biochemistry to the extent that she did, but it was an obsession of hers.

This was years ago, back before the ridicule and death of her career. It was before then, when you could call her approachable and courteous. She was someone that everyone could admire, a friend to all, except one. A woman.

This woman was in all of her biology classes. She was a quiet girl that kept to herself, she even had quite the head on her shoulders. There was something about that woman that captured Moira's attention, even if she couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she was someone Moira wanted by her side. Despite never having a real conversation with the girl, Moira knew they weren't alike. Darcy was her name and she was more intrigued by animals, plants, and other things of that nature. The quiet girl had an obvious desire to help those that were inferior in design around her. Moira didn't understand that sort of appeal, but respected the decision. Yes Moira, wasn't as empathetic, but she still had an urge to fix things…people. Their goals were similar however, both wanted to see improvement in the world around them.

...

"…Moira O'Deorain?" a voice questioned directly beside her.

Moira was working with bacteria prep slides in class when the voice startled her. She didn't recognize it, causing her to look up from her microscope before replying, "Y-" Her response was cut off once she recognized who had approached her. **Darcy** , her childish idol. Moira's voice stammered and increased in pitch, "Oh, hello! How can I he-"

"We'll be working together on this next lab assignment. There weren't enough slides to go around so it has been requested that I work alongside you."

A blush ran across Moira's face. She's never been in such close proximity to Darcy. She's beautiful. Her cheeks and lips were naturally pink, complementing her long honey brown hair. Her appearance was perfect asides the dull circles around her eyes, probably from a lack of sleep. Being in a STEM based major was no joke. Stepping aside to make room for her lab partner, Moira smiled and nodded at the young woman.

The two filled out their lab reports based on their separate observations in silence. This was a chance to talk to the woman she esteemed, yet she uttered not a word. Moira had no time to fully get acquainted with her. Frustrated with herself, Moira's hand began to slightly tremor while finishing up her lab report. A minor inconvenience, but enough for her new lab partner to notice.

"Are you alright?"

Moira dropped her pen in embarrassment and turned to look at her. "Must be the stress getting to me. Don't tell me you don't get cramped up from studying long hours," Moira's voice was sweet and filled with humor. Maybe her idol knew how to laugh at a joke.

A grin, not a laugh but close enough.

Moira's lips created a large smile in response, but to Moira's dismay the young woman covered her smile. It was as if she was ashamed by it. Moira's smile faded. It upset her that her idol might be insecure, but she never questioned her behavior.

Surprisingly, the two grew closer as the semester progressed. You could say they were inseparable. Certainly an odd combo: Moira charming and outgoing, Darcy blunt and shy. Despite having different majors, the two would make as much time as they could for one another, forming a multitude of memories.

...

Perhaps the most memorable moment of their friendship was when they bathed together for the first time. Each floor to the dorm rooms they stayed at had one large shower room. All of the shower heads were connected with no barrier to shield people from each other. Not that barriers were really needed, they are adults now.

As usual Moira would take her daily shower before class. Typically no one got up as early as she did to start the day, so she wasn't expecting anyone in the shower room, but once she drifted off in her thoughts someone appeared.

"Good morning."

Moira snapped out of her trance and noticed someone setting up beside her. _Darcy!_ Moira almost slipped, humiliated by her nudity. Up until then, no one had seen her naked.

"Hope you don't mind my company," Darcy stated while smiling in Moira's direction.

"What are you doing up so early?" Moira asked recuperating herself.

"I could ask you the same thing," Darcy answered.

For someone so shy, she could be very catty. "This is my usual routine," Moira replied with pride.

"Do you really get up at 5am to shower?" Darcy's face was shocked and filled with concern for her friend. Being sleep deprived is never a good thing. Moira answered, "Yes, that way I do not have to wait in line to clean myself."

There was a slight pause and then a burst of laughter from the redhead. Darcy smiles, "Oh, what a dubious plan to fool all of the girls here on the 4th floor." Moira raised her eyebrows multiple times amused at her own snarky remark.

Getting more comfortable Darcy removed her robe and turned on her shower head. Moira couldn't help but to glance. The girl was perfect. It's hard to believe that someone that was so modest about their body was so flawless. Her stomach and legs were as toned as an athlete, not even one stretch mark was visible. No blemishes. And her breasts! Unbelievably perky. In comparison to Moira's lanky physique, she was a goddess. There had to be something wrong with the girl.

The joyful ambiance of the scenario was cut short for Moira due to focusing too much on her own looks. She began to shampoo and condition her hair to drown out all of the negative thoughts that ran through her mind. Her red hair was just about the only thing she could take delight in, in regards to her physical appearance.

"Is something wrong Moira?" the quiet girl asked.

Annoyed by Darcy sensing her troubles, Moira avoided eye contact and rigorously washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair. Darcy stood still and observed the sight before her. She had no clue what had gotten into the poor girl.

Once her hair was cleansed of all product, Moira immediately grabbed all of her belongings and rushed out of the shower room. It's an action she regrets, but it had to be done to save face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because it only gets worse from here on out. Sorry…kinda. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it gets kinda sad. Yea…I also changed the genres to friendship and tragedy instead of drama. I think that fits better.**_

 _ **Side note: Do you guys like the name I picked for the OC? I guess I've been wanting to reread Pride and Prejudice.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

It felt as though everything had changed after that. Their constant meetings had dwindled and they barely had any contact with one another and it was driving her mad. Did her petty insecurities ruin her blooming friendship with Darcy? The thought of Darcy being upset at her, pushed Moira away from a more rational assumption about Darcy's absence, such as Darcy being hurt. Moira was never close to anyone and now that she was, she went and wrecked it.

A few weeks went by without Moira seeing Darcy. She wasn't around campus either. Something wasn't right. It's damn near impossible to pass a university level course, especially one you never attend.

Moira panicked. Her selfish desire to hang out with Darcy was trivial, but her desire to see Darcy alive and well was much more important.

Moira went running to Darcy's dorm room. When the thought hit her. How could she have been so stupid? Her one and only friend could be dead and it took her weeks to realize it.

She banged on Darcy's room door pleading for an answer and to her relief, the door opened. Before her stood ablonde girl, that might have been just as beautiful as Darcy that was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked. The despair on Moira's face said it all, "Where's Darcy?!" The girl covered her ears upon hearing the shrill of Moira's voice.

" **You** must be the Moira she was telling me about." Darcy's roommate was exhausted and cranky. Moira had just disturbed her afternoon nap. The girl continues despite being noticeably bothered, "She went home." That response almost stopped Moira's heart. It was bad news, but much better than her being dead.

"Went home? What do you mean? We are in the middle of the semester!"

"Hey don't yell at me. I'm just telling you what I know," the blonde answered with her arms up in the air.

"Well has she told you to tell me anything else?" anxiety overcame Moira's voice and it began to rise with every second of her being at Darcy's dorm room.

The girl tried to swiftly close the door while responding, "No that's about it." But she did know about how desperate Moira was.

Moira stopped the door closing with one bare hand. She looked frail, but she was far from it. There was a fire in her eyes that struck fear into Darcy's poor roommate. The girl didn't understand how serious the situation was. "Where is she staying?" Moira asked, her voice depraved of all kindness. The blonde froze and answered, "I said she went home."

"I **know** that. What is her address?" Moira pressed her question. She was going to get a real answer whether the blonde liked it or not.

Darcy's roommate had no option but to give Moira the address. Her original upfront lazy attitude was soon replaced by the fear that Moira evoked. In fact, the only reason she had Darcy's address was in case Darcy left something and needed it returned to her. The roommate hated giving Moira Darcy's address. She was worried that Moira might actually be a threat to Darcy, but she didn't want to throw her own life into the mix so she gave Moira the address. Without a second thought Moira rushed to Darcy's home. She had to make sure her best friend was alright.

...

Darcy's place was about eight hours from campus in a secluded area, but it was a ride she was willing to wait out and miss class for. Several thoughts ran through Moira's mind while making that trip. Mainly thoughts of Darcy's parents passed her thoughts. Such as: who are they? What do they look like? Do they know about her existence? Moira feared the thought of meeting Darcy's parents. What if they didn't like her? She hated the idea of their first meeting causing some sort of confrontation when she knew nothing about them.

Once Moira arrived at Darcy's home, she took short notice of the home's appearance: small and wooden as if it was hiding in the forested area it was in. Then her mind returned to her friend and she was unable to hold her composure. She rushed to the house and banged on the door ferociously while shouting, "Darcy! Are you there?! Open up it's me, Moira." She could hear the sound of footsteps trailing towards the door. They were light and gracious. It had to be Darcy.

Moira stood up straight anticipating the door to open. When the door opened, there Darcy stood before her, as beautiful as ever. Despite having exhaustion written all over her eyes, messy hair, and wearing pajamas past noon, she looked alright. "Darcy!" Moira shouted while she wrapped her arms around her friend **.** Moira could feel the exhale Darcy released. Was she not happy to see her? Tears poured from Moira's eyes once she released Darcy from her embrace.

"Hello Moira," her friend said unenthusiastically. The girl didn't bother to hug Moira back. Moira's concern grew.

"…I-is everything alright?" Moira's heart hurt having to ask the question, but better to get straight to the problem to ease her mind.

"Did you really come all this way to ask me that?" Darcy questioned.

Moira almost gasped. _Did she really ask her that?_ Moira paused for a minute before speaking again. "I came here to make sure you are alright. I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks and what is this about quitting school? What's the matter with you?!" She didn't mean to burst out at the one she held closest to her heart, but her emotions were bottled up for too long. Darcy sighed once more and replied, "Come inside Moira."

She stepped aside and allowed Moira into her home. The redhead was shocked at how much…stuff was in her house. Much like the outside of her house, the inside was covered with just as much green. Her home was filled with plants some native to the area she was in and many foreign plants. Moira knew Darcy loved plants, but she didn't know that she loved them **that** much. Darcy guided her to a seat in her living room.

Besides all of the plants, the actual décor was also very rustic looking. In fact, Moira had no idea where Darcy would have gotten such antique furniture. It was as if Moira stepped back into a time machine. Moira brought up a lighter conversation by asking, "So, where are your parents?" Darcy answered, "I don't live with them, we don't speak much."

 _Bad question, bad question. She shouldn't have asked that._

Moira smiled nervously, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." At least Moira didn't have to worry about bothering Darcy's parents with her presence anymore.

Darcy lashed back, "I'm not! They were never supportive of my life decisions."

Moira didn't bother to ask what decisions she was talking about, why upset her further? Regardless, Darcy told her anyway, "Both my mother and father despise my passion in life. They enjoy using Earth's natural resources, yet mock me for wanting to preserve it. It's better if I'm not around them."

Moira folded her hands together and allowed her thumbs to play with each other. _Wow, that was…heavy._ Darcy paced back and forth while Moira just stared at the girl. She probably agitated herself with her own thoughts, but that gave Moira time to fully grasp Darcy's poor hygiene. The redhead looked gently at the standoffish girl before asking, "What is **wrong** with you Darcy?" Moira's voice was firm and demanding. She wasn't going to let this just slide.

A strange atmosphere fell over the room and Darcy stopped moving. She didn't bother to look in Moira's direction as she answered, "I'm sick Moira." _Really?_ _Is_ _ **that**_ _her excuse?_ "Sick enough to miss a month's worth of school?!" Moira got defensive despite this situation not being about her. The next set of words Darcy was going to whisper would also throw Moira for a loop, "Its _terminal._ "

Moira almost fainted. This was horrible. Her entire life felt meaningless in a matter of seconds, but she kept her composure for Darcy. "When…when did you find out?" Moira's voice was devoid of all feeling and Darcy didn't appreciate her tone, but answered her question anyway, "I learned of my illness before the semester started, but I kept it under wraps wanting to continue on with my regular life." Darcy's voice was filled with depression, but her face did not show it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't!" she shouted. "You know my parents believe its karma for not following in their field of work, but its hereditary. **They** did this to me. It's as if they expected me to be a failure." Darcy looked at her hands and slowly curled them into fists filled with tension. Moira rose immediately from her seat and stood in front of Darcy, "Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you think I have the same mindset as your parents?" Darcy's words hurt Moira more than the news of her illness. How could she possibly feel that way about her?

"I didn't mean it like that," Darcy clarified.

"Then what?" Moira questioned, "You know you can tell me anything. What stopped you?"

"Because I didn't want to have this conversation with you. Why do you think I was trying to force us apart? I can't handle that look on your face." Telling her best friend that she was dying wasn't an easy task, nor was there ever a proper time to mention it.

"So you thought it was better if I learned that you just died one day?!" Moira raised her voice, she didn't mean for it to, but she didn't see the rationale of Darcy's thought process. Darcy looked down ashamed of herself, "No."

If Moira didn't feel like a jerk before, she did then. Of course Darcy was thinking of her and it was stupid for her to assume otherwise. Moira dragged herself back to her chair and slumped, placing her face into the palms of her hands. "There must be something we can do, there must be a way to treat this," she stated. There's no way in hell she can just lose her best friend to some faulty genes.

Darcy tilted her head, "There isn't a way, but if there was a way, it would be more than I can afford." Darcy's voice calmed as she placed a hand on Moira's shoulder, but Moira swatted her hand away. "No Darcy, there **is** a way to combat this! I just have to figure out a way for the cells in your body to reverse any potential damage or train them to ignore any incorrect codes being sent from your DNA to the nuclei of your cells. I…I can do that."

Darcy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Moira actually wants to alter the cells in her body, reprogram them. Yes that type of science has been heard of, but it's pricy and has no guarantee of working. She smiled at the suggestion though. They were just students, even if it was possible that knowledge was beyond that of what Moira has learned. "As wonderful as that sounds, let's be realistic, it won't work."

Moira lashed out, "It can work Darcy! I just have to try!" She knew that type of science was beyond her education level, but she **can** do it. She **will** do it. All she needs is time.

"Listen to me Moira, I am fine with how I am now. I do not wish to get "treated" and drag out my suffering. I'd rather it happen on its own," Darcy explained. "Please understand."

The corners of Moira's mouth twitched. Darcy refused to see the rational side of this. "You want some **illness** to get the better of you?!" Rage was in her eyes. How could she do this to herself? Why would she want this for herself? She must have gone insane already.

Another second of silence fell upon the duo. This one more dreadful than the last.

Tears wallowed up in Darcy's eyes as she shouted at Moira, "Out! Get out!"


End file.
